Foto de una sonrisa
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Una historia sin magia. Harry potter un famoso fotógrafo y Draco Malfoy un huérfano que huye de la vida. Un día de lluvia, un encuentro y un giro radical a sus vidas. HarryxDraco.  Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling
1. Bajo la lluvia, una esperanza

En esa oscura noche se podía escuchar la lluvia caer, un pequeño cuerpo corriendo sin parar respirando agitadamente, aquella persona huía, quien sabe de qué. El agua chapoteaba en cada paso que el daba, corría sin percatarse de chocar con alguien o algo, con sus ojos cerrados, su ropa pegada al cuerpo al igual que su rubia cabellera pegada a su rostro, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, quizás por el frio que hacía o por el duro trabajo de correr. Era pleno otoño, el clima frió y con grandes lluvias, poca gente que paseaba bajo un paraguas con su pareja o solos, pero no importaba demasiado eso. Termino por adentrarse en un callejón, en el cual se apoyo contra la pared más cercana para tomar aire, su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia, su cabeza apoyada contra la pared dando su vista al cielo.

**-Lagrimas-** llego a oírse Salir de la boca de aquella pequeña persona, suave y casi inaudible. Poco a poco dejo caer su cuerpo, hasta quedar sentado en el frio y mojado suelo, se abrazo a sus piernas flexionadas y escondió su rostro entre ellas. En esos momentos lo único que le quedaba esperar era un _"milagro"_ o la mismísima muerte, o quizás algo peor o no, estaba la posibilidad de que el demente que lo perseguía lo encuentre y quien sabe que haría con él. Pero cualquiera de las opciones no le importaban al pequeño rubio, de no más de 16 años. Poco a poco se dejo vencer por el cansancio, comenzó a escuchar los pasos más fuerte, el agua chapotear con cada paso, las palabras que no llegaba a comprender de la gente que pasaba a un lado, hasta sentir que los pasos se acercaban a él, hasta escuchar una voz cerca pero no comprender nada. Levanto perezosamente su vista hasta el invitado que le hablaba, solo pudo ver unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de preocupación antes de desmayarse por completo.

Se despertó al sentir una cálida y cómoda estancia, abrió lo más perezoso que pudo sus ojos, tardando en poder enfocar su vista, y vio que estaba en una habitación, en una cama cómoda y confortable, caliente y bien abrigada. Movió apenas su rostro hacia un lado viendo que había un pequeño mueble con fotos, las cuales no llego a ver bien, una gran ventana, de la cual se podía ver que seguía lloviendo, y un silla con un abrigo colgado de ella, recorrió las paredes color ladrillo hasta girar su rostro hacia el otro lado, había un puerta, mas fotos colgadas en la pared y un armario, bastante extenso. Subió su vista al techo, la luz no estaba encendida, la luz de una pequeña lámpara a un lado de aquella cama matrimonial era suficiente. Cerró sus ojos, restándole importancia de donde estaba y que harían con él, ya no le importaba, o claro, eso creía él.

La puerta se abrió, los pasos se acercaron a la cama y una mano cálida toco su frente, abrió sus ojos asustado el pequeño rubio, pudiendo ver nuevamente aquellos ojos verdes vivos, realmente encantadores, que lo miraban con curiosidad, preocupación y alegría a la vez, sentimientos que creyó jamás volver a ver en los ojos de alguien. Quiso hablar pero nada salió de su boca, solo se abrió y movió inútilmente.

**-¿Te encuentras mejor?- **llego a oír salir de los labios de aquella persona, su cabello negro despeinado fueron peinados inútilmente hacia atrás, pues quedaría igual de desordenado aunque lo hiciera. Espero respuesta pero nada llego a sus oídos, suspiro y sonrió sutilmente. **–Habrás quedado afónico, no te preocupes.- **Respondió con tranquilidad al notar la inquietud que apareció en los ojos grises del otro. **–Soy Harry Potter, te acabo de rescatar de bajo la lluvia, pensé que tendrías fiebre alta pero tal parece que apenas te ha subido un poco la temperatura, dentro de poco estarás bien.-**Aclaro alejándose de la cama, yendo a la puerta nuevamente, se dispuso a marcharse, claro antes dándole la orden de que durmiese, pero antes de que lo hiciera, vio como el rubio se sentaba, torpemente, en la cama.

**-Draco, me llamo Draco-** El rubio hablo, suavemente, con algo de dificultad pero aun así lo hizo, pego su vista al cuerpo de su anfitrión, era mucho más alto que el, debía de medir 1.80 o más, su cabello negro desordenado, ojos color esmeralda y unos lente pequeños cuadrados, que le quedaban bien, un cuerpo bastante bien formado y llamativo, seguro tendría muchas personas tras él, lastima la barba que se había dejado, era corta y descuidadas, igual a la que le aparece a la gente cuando no duerme durante mucho tiempo o no se cuida bien en un tiempo determinado. Pudo ver como una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del mayor, mientras que el menor solo ladeo su rostro a un lado.

**-Está bien Draco, duerme un poco más, todavía es temprano, te llamare para cenar-**Sin decir más este se retiro de la habitación. El rubio suspiro y volvió a recostarse, sintiéndose extraño, ¿acaso esa persona acostumbraba juntar gente de la calle?, se preguntaba algo molesto y divertido. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y poco a poco volvió a conseguir dormirse.

Abra pasado una a dos horas desde aquel leve encuentro con el morocho, se despertó nuevamente el rubio al sentir que lo zarandeaban suavemente, abrió perezosamente sus ojos para toparse nuevamente con aquellos esmeraldas.

**-Draco, despierta-** agrego con delicadeza, algo torpe, el mayor al notar que este abrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos con signos de querer seguir durmiendo, lo cual hizo que soltase una pequeña carcajada, semi-reprimida. **–La cena esta lista, debes de tener hambre- **comento siguiente a esto, obteniendo un buen resultado, el rubio abrió sus ojos y los miro, se sentó en la cama, lo cual hizo que el mayor se aleje un poco, y se refregó sus ojos con la manga de su camisa del pijama que llevaba puesto. Y un *Flash* se hizo presente, de quien sabe donde Harry había sacado una cámara de foto y le tomo una, lo cual descoloco demasiado al rubio, otro flash ante la cara de _"¿Qué sucede?_" del menor y termino guardando la cámara sonriendo. Luego de aquella escena, la cual prefiero no preguntar nada Draco, se levanto de la cama con pereza notando algo, que tontamente omitió. Ante la vista de Potter, se podía ver a un pequeño rubio dentro de un pijama de seda verde platinado, de unos 2 talles mas, que le quedaba realmente hermoso, su cabellera rubia platinada cayendo por sus lados, no larga realmente, apenas su parte trasera llegaría a tocar sus hombros, y sus hermosos ojos grises azulados brillantes por el recién despertar, todo combinaba perfectamente con su pálida piel, casi como la nieve, creyó Harry.

No se agrego nada en ese momento, el morocho tomo de la mano al rubio y lo guió por la casa, debieron de bajar dos escaleras para llegar a la planta baja, eso significaba que tendría al menos dos pisos, su mano pequeña se perdía en la del mayor, sintiéndose así un niño pequeño, lo cual lo molesto un poco. Caminaron un unos extensos pasillos hasta dar con el comedor, en el había una mesa extensa de 16 personas como mínimo, en una punta estaba puesta la mesa con delicadeza. Lo guió hasta allí, y lo sentó al lado derecho de la esquina de la mesa, y el se sentó en la esquina. Para cenar había algo simple, una sopa que olía realmente bien, Draco aspiro el aroma cerrando sus ojos, lo cual llamo mucho la atención del mayor. Luego de ello comenzaron a cenar con tranquilidad, en un silencio algo incomodo.

**-Dime Draco, ¿Qué hacías en el callejón? ¿Tienes a donde regresar?-** el silencio se rompió por la voz de Potter, lo que sobresalto un poco a rubio, este lo miro unos segundos luego miro entretenidamente la sopa.

**-No, no tengo donde regresar, y ¿qué hacía en el callejón?, huía de mi destino simplemente- **contesto mientras revolvía la sopa sin reales intenciones de algo. Harry comprendió que no le diría realmente, aunque entendía, eran totales desconocidos.

**-Eres menor de edad, ¿cierto?-** Solo obtuvo un leve asentimiento del menor, claro, hasta hacia un par de horas en la ropa mojada de Draco había encontrado su documento, lo cual le llamo la atención, pues usualmente nadie lo cargaba consigo, menos un menor de edad.** –No tienes donde regresar, yo tengo un casa grande, quitando eso.**-Se levanto y se inclino a un lado del rubio, lo tomo del rostro, para así examinarlo, y noto el leve sonrojo que pareció en sus mejillas al sentirse observado directamente. **–Soy un fotógrafo, y busco un modelo, tu lo serás, a cambio de la comida, la casa, estudios y ropa que pagare y comprare, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-** Fue tan directo como pudo, y noto en esos ojos grises la confusión, miedo y molestia. Tardo unos minutos en asentir levemente, en que Harry lo soltase y volviesen a cenar.

Terminada la comida, le dio un paseo por la casa, enseñándole la Biblioteca, la Sala de Música, el Salón principal, Cocina, Comedor, Baños, el Cuarto oscuro (el cual le prohibió el acceso), y otros cuartos de huéspedes, vacíos o llenos de cajas sin importancia alguna. Le mostro cual sería su cuarto e indico que el suyo estaría junto al de el por cualquier cosa, duda que tenga. Luego le explico que los sirvientes estaban de vacaciones, solo uno venia a limpiar los lunes y viernes. Listo aquello le dejo en su cierto pero antes de irse agrego.

**-Mañana sacare turno para el médico, te haremos un chequeo general e iras al nutricionista, eres muy pequeño y delgado como para tener 17 años-** Agrego con una sonrisa al ver la mueca de sorpresa del rubio, al no saber el porqué sabia su edad. **–Duerme bien, mañana temprano iremos de compras, deberé comprarte ropa nueva y quizás pasar por el diseñador a que te haga modelos exclusivos para las fotos. Buenas noches, Draco- **saludando y sin esperar respuesta se retiro de la habitación y encerró en la propia, por su parte el menor miro la puerta unos instantes antes de tirarse en la cama. Se acomodo entre las sabanas y poco a poco se fue durmiendo, aun sin asimilar todo, creyendo quizás que estaba muerto o solo soñando, prefirió sumirse en una nada absoluta, dentro de sus pesadillas matutinas.


	2. Una muñeca para vestir

El silencio apoderaba aquel lugar, tranquilo y sereno silencio, la lluvia ya no caía fuera, ni los grillos salieron a cantar esa noche. Harry dormía pacíficamente en su cama, soñando con que un dinosaurio gigante aparecía y él lo podía fotografiar, lástima que luego aparecía el mismo espécimen con un vestido rosa, algo extraño que causaba risa en el sueño y la realidad. Pero el silencio acabo, cuando un grito desgarrador se pudo oír por cada rincón de aquel lugar. El morocho se levanto asustado al oír el ruido, mirando a los lados y ya sentado en la cama, su mente no asimilo todo y se dejo caer nuevamente en la almohada, creyendo que solo fue su imaginación. Otro grito se escucho y esta vez de un salto Harry se encontraba fuera de la cama, tardo en moverse un poco, solo por el hecho de que tenía un sueño que no se le pasaba rápidamente y tardaba en despertar, se movió hasta la puerta, salió de su habitación y entro en la de Draco, ahora si efectivamente se despertó por completo, al ver al rubio aferrado a las sabanas, como si su vida dependiese de ellos, y con su rostro lleno de lagrimas. Se movía de un lado al otro, llorando y balbuceando palabras, cosa que impacto demasiado al mayor, tuvo el instinto de sacar la cámara de fotos y tomar un par de ellas, aunque suene cruel, el rubio en ese estado era realmente llamativo, lindo y conmovedor.

**-No… por favor… no…-**llego a oír salir de los finos labios del menor, dejo su cámara y se acerco a él, lo tomo de los hombros y movió suavemente, llamándolo, pero este no reacciono. Lo movió más fuerte, y lo llamo por su nombre completo, su apellido y luego su nombre, pero nada, seguía sin reaccionar y la situación lo estaba molestando. Sentía tanto dolor al verlo así como emoción, pero quería que dejase de llorar, le partía el alma, aunque por otro parte no, el optaba por hacerle más caso a su parte _"sentimental" _y no la_ "profesional"_. Lo zarandeo un poco mas y le susurro su nombre cerca de su oído así lo podía oír aunque no quisiese, eso dio una reacción, poco esperada, en el pequeño. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y poco a poco se tranquilizo, no pestaño, no se movió mas, solo el pecho subía y baja al respirar, pero luego de eso parecía estar en un estado de Shock o algo similar, creía Potter.

**-Draco… Draco… Draco…-** llamo sucesivas veces mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos, buscando una respuesta o algo que le dijese que estaba allí y no en otro lugar, pero nada y eso comenzaba a irritarlo. Despeino su cabello hacia atrás y suspiro pesadamente, por lo menos ahora el rubio ya no lloraba. **-¡Draco!-** grito al final, sin paciencia ni consideración. El grito hizo reaccionar por completo al rubio, que movió sus ojos hasta dar con los esmeraldas y mirarlo con suma tristeza, sin pensarlo dos veces se aferro a Harry, abrazándolo por el cuello y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de este, soltando un par de lagrimas mas. El mayor lo consoló, solo abrazándolo, al pasar aquello Draco se durmió en aquella posición, por su parte Harry debió de recostarlo y arroparlo bien, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, beso su frente y se retiro a su cuarto.

Se recostó en su cama, pero no durmió, no podía hacerlo aunque quisiese, lo visto minutos atrás había sido impactante. Durante horas recordó el rostro, cada expresión del rubio, como las lagrimas hacían brillar su pálida piel, como sus labios entreabiertos balbuceaban cosas sin sentido, dios, que sádico era.

Termino por levantarse frustrado de sí mismo, ¿cómo podía pensar aquello?, el pobre niño quien sabe cuánto había sufrido y el, se emocionaba por aquello, de seguro era igual o peor que aquellas personas que le provocaron aquello. Aquel pensamiento hizo que golpease con rudeza la pared más cercana, suspiro pesadamente despeinándose con su mano, se adentro en el baño de la habitación y se metió bajo la ducha helada.

Las horas pasaron lento, el reloj molestamente hacia ruido a cada minuto que pasaba, Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala en uno de los sofás, fumando un cigarrillo mientras miraba molesto el reloj, como si con la mirada pudiese controlar el tiempo, cosa que lógicamente no era realidad. Cuando el reloj marco las 6:00 hs., un sirviente entro por la puerta principal, era una mujer de más de 50 años vestida con una uniforme negro y blanco, perfecto para un sirviente de mansión o casa grande. Harry la saludo cordialmente y esta devolvió el saludo, luego ella se encerró en la cocina preparando el desayuno, mientras que el morocho terminaba el cigarrillo más calmado, llamo al hospital privado que tenia y pidió turno para Draco.

Las 7:00 hs marco el reloj haciendo un ruido bastante sonoro, eso indicaba que ya era hora de desayunar. Se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del rubio, se paro frente a la puerta dudando unos segundos en abrirla.

_"Maldición, ¿a qué le tengo miedo?" _se pregunto molesto a sí mismo, mientras abría la puerta al final, recorriendo con su mirada aquel cuarto. Diviso en una de las puntas de la cama al pequeño rubio semi-despierto, mirando cualquier punto de la habitación mientras bostezaba. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió el mayor y se acerco con pasos seguros, estaba a punto de tocar su hombro cuando este lo esquivo mirándolo desconfiadamente, juraría que parecía un gato recién despierto.

**-Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?- **pregunto por rutina, dándose cuenta que aquella pregunto realmente sobraba, el rubio lo miro incrédulo y rió suavemente, lo que provoco que el mayor levantase la ceja algo molesto. **–Reconozco que estaba de mas la pregunta, pero no por ello debías de reírte- **regaño divertido, pero rápidamente se arrepintió, se sentía un viejo padre que regañaba a su hijo y claramente lo último que quería que sea el rubio era su_ "hijo"_. **–Venga, cámbiate, tienes algo de ropa en el armario, te quedara grande pero luego iremos a comprar ropa de tu taya.-** Agrego acercándose al lugar donde estaba la ropa y abría buscando el mismo algo para que se colocase el menor. **–Si quieres dúchate, y luego baja para que desayunemos, tienes 15 minutos- **dichos aquello le extendió una remera negra, la cual a él le quedaba bien ajustada pero de seguro al rubio aun así le quedaría algo grande, y unos shorts, los cuales pasarían realmente las rodillas y quién sabe si no estarían a escasos centímetros de sus tobillos. Le señalo la otra puerta del cuarto, que claramente ignoraba el pequeño, que se encontraba junto a la mesilla de luz al lado derecho de la cama y dicho todo aquello se retiro.

Al cabo de 15 minutos exactos el rubio apareció tras las puertas del comedor, ya duchado, la ropa le quedaba de alguna forma algo cómica, como si un niño pequeño quisiese vestirse con la ropa de su padre, claro sin exagerar tanto. Se sentó en el lugar donde en la noche había estado y desayunaron en silencio, el desayuno era de unas tostadas, un chocolate caliente y mermelada para el pan.

Terminaron el desayuno, se presentaron ante la sirvienta, la cual contenta y animada estiro las mejillas del pobre oji-gris. Se dirigieron a las afueras del la mansión, donde se dio cuenta de que esta tenía 3 pisos, uno que el realmente desconocía, y que era demasiado grande al igual que los jardines y la entrada principal, allí se podrían construir 10 casas las cuales serian cómodas para familias numerosas y aun sobraría mucho espacio. Mientras el rubio analizaba el lugar con la vista, asombrado, el morocho fue a buscar un auto, se presento a centímetros de este y le indico que subiese en ese Renault Megane Coupe Cabriolet de color negro brillante.

Se encontraban a 30 minutos de la ciudad, en todo ese camino el pequeño perdió su mirada en su alrededor, fascinado, cosa que divertida mucho a Harry. Al llegar a la ciudad abran estado otra media hora dando vueltas hasta llegar a una casa, demasiado llamativa, de color rosa vivo y decoraciones en amarillo patito. Potter bajo del auto y la abrió la puerta al menor para que este también lo hiciese, lo tomo de la mano y entraron a aquella casa, dentro habían muchas personas que llevaban ropa realmente extraña, que corrían de un lado al otro con teléfonos, papeles o ropa a medio cocer y encajar. Pasaron por medio de toda aquella gente _"trabajando"_ hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que debía ser una oficina, antes de que el mayor tocase o éntrese al lugar unos gritos se pudieron oír claramente.

**-¡Eres idiota! ¡¡El azul con el plateado!!-** y unos papeles ser revoleados también se pudieron escuchar antes de que los gritos sigan.**- ¡Si hay rosas no hay círculos! ¡¡El dorado con el plateado esta pasado de moda!! ¡Imbécil!-** y la puerta se abrió tras ese insulto, dejando ver a un pobre empleado que salía llorando y una mujer, de nos más de 20 años, de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés_(n/a: los tiene café ¿no?)_. **–Oh, ¡Harry querido!- **al notar la presencia del mayor se tiro sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza, como si fuese solo de ella y de nadie más, este solo se dejo hacer. **-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** le pregunto con esperanzas de que la invitase a salir o quién sabe qué, pero este la separo con delicadeza, aferrando con más fuerza el agarre de Draco y le sonrió.

**-Ginny, ¿Cómo estás?-** respondió intentando e ser cortes y agradable con ella, sinceramente el ya no la soportaba, pero no se lo podía hacer nada, siempre la terminaba necesitando. **–Necesito un gran favor de tu parte, ¿crees poder concedérmelo?- **pregunto con un deje de seducción en sus palabras, lo cual la chica pareció captar realmente, solo faltaba que se le cayese la baba. El rubio por su parte, no prestaba atención a lo que ellos hablaban, miraba entretenido como la gente trabajaba y reía, parecía que hacina algo que realmente les gustaba.

**-¡Claro Harry! Todo sea por ti amor-** le dijo melosamente ellas acercándose a sus labios, intentando de robarle un beso, el cual obviamente fue negado por el morocho que coloco su manos sobre los labios de ella y la alejo.

**-Tengo un nuevo "modelo" y deseo que seas tú quien le diseñe su ropa- **Dijo sin rodeo alguno, lo cual borro cualquier pisca de felicidad del rostro de la pelirroja. Ella desvió su mirada hasta el rubio, que ignoro hasta el momento y lo miro con la ceja levantada, se acerco más a él y lo tomo con brusquedad del rostro, lo cual aterrorizo a este.

**-Te has conseguido uno bastante lindo-** dijo con asco y desprecio hacia él, pero el morocho lo ignoro. **–Tiene buen cuerpo para ser chico, seguro una ropa orientada a femenina le quedara perfecta.-** Agrego ahora emocionada y divertida, si ella cambiaba rápidamente de emociones.

**-¿Entonces lo harás?, perfecto, te debo una Ginny-** la abrazo, soltando finalmente al rubio y haciendo que ella también lo soltase, cosa que no le agrado demasiado a Draco, quien se aferro a la parte trasera de la camisa del mayor con su mano. Harry se separo lentamente de ella, tomo nuevamente al menor de la mano y lo hizo que se acercase un poco más. **–Draco, ella es Ginevra Weasley, una gran diseñadora de ropa, Ginny, el es Draco Malfoy, futuro modelo.-** Aclaro sonriendo, esperando que ambos estrechen sus manos, cosa que sucedió minutos más tarde.

Luego de la presentación, de hacerlos pasar a la oficina, tomar un café y charlar de cosas triviales, ella se levanto yendo a buscar la ropa, que creyó, era la perfecta para el rubio. Habrá tardado 5 minutos, antes de regresar y llevarse consigo al rubio, luego volvió con el ya cambiado con el primer conjunto puesto.

Era una remera anaranjada de manga larga, pero solo tenía una de ellas que estaba del lado derecho, mientras que el cuello de esta caía un poco hacia el costado izquierdo. Bajo ella unos shorts negros, que apenas se veían, ajustados al cuerpo, los cuales le quedaban realmente fantásticos.

**-Te presento el modelo primavera-otoño, estaba pensado para una mujer, pero también para que sea unisex, el color anaranjado hace un contraste asombroso con su piel, ¿no crees?-** pregunto la mujer, y solo recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento con su rostro, mientras que ella suspiraba molesta, faltaba que se le tirase sobre al chico y tenía todo completo para querer matarlo. Volvieron desaparecer, y regresaron con el rubio realmente sonrojado.

En esta ocasión llevaba una remera de manga larga solo del lado derecho, de tono plateado medio violetas, y en la manga izquierda llegaba a 4/3 y luego se abría, como si la hubiesen cortado por error bien por el centro de esta, no llegaba a cubrir todo su estomago, al contrario lo tenía todo descubierto, también como si se hubiesen olvidado de colocar aquella parte. Unos shorts negros, también ajustados y una medias hasta un poco más de la rodilla de rosa chillón, y claro hay faltaban unas botas estilo zapatillas que llegasen hasta un poco menos de la rodilla y estaría perfecto el estilo.

**-Estas presente ante el modelo de primavera-otoño-Glamour, el color de la remera combina con sus ojos y deja relucir un, lamentablemente, lindo abdomen.- **Dijo ella y el solo asintió, parecía tan embobado ante lo asombroso que le quedaba aquel conjunto, ella suspiro, si no fuese porque comprobó que era un hombre por su _"parte privada"_, juraría que tiene cuerpo de mujer, hasta tiene algo de cintura, aunque sería una bien plana. Luego de ellos se retiraron nuevamente, buscando el último modelo que les prestaría, hasta que encontrase otro que le gustase como le podría quedar.

Salieron unos minutos más tarde, el rubio llevaba una remera violeta un estilo similar a los otros, nada más que este tenía cuello ancho y tenía que llevar una remera bajo negra, un cinturón a la altura de la cadera negra le hacía resaltar mas ellas y un short pegado al cuerpo de tono gris-violeta, algo oscuro. Este era el que más le gustaba a ella.

**-Te presento el modelo, primavera-otoño "deportivo"- **utilizando aquel termino, intento de decir que se podrá usar para cualquier ocasión familiar o entre amigos. Este último modelo pareció no agradarle mucho a Harry, pues ocultaba mucho del cuerpo del rubio para su agrado _(n/a: lo dejaría en ropa interior, pero como que no quedaba que saliese así a la calle xD)._

**-¡Son fantásticos! Y le quedan geniales, te has esforzado mucho Ginny, ¡Gracias!-** la abrazo y lleno de besos su mejilla. El rubio por su parte se miraba al espejo extrañado, se sentía una niña vestido así, pero no se quejaría, no aun. **–Bien Draco, todavía debemos ir a comprarte más ropa, Ginny, mil gracias me llevo los tres- **Sonriendo saco un cheque, en el cual puso una buena suma y se lo entrego, salieron de allí con Draco vestido con el primer modelo, y se dirigieron a comprar al centro.

Compraron pijamas de distintos modelos, colores y formas, ropa interior, de baño, formal, y algo de ropa diaria, la cual no se agrada igual que los diseños de su amiga, pero no importo demasiado. Comieron fuera en un restaurant muy elegante, la gente miraba extraña a Draco, algunos deseaban devorárselo con la mirada, otros con envidia y algunos con sorpresa y curiosidad, cosas que incomodaron al pobre rubio, pero no importo demasiado. Al terminar regresaron a la casa, mañana irían al médico, y el debía de descansar bien.

Estreno su nuevo pijama, se despidió de Harry agradeciéndole infinitas de veces y pronto se durmió, por su parte el mayor lo contemplo un rato dormido y al cabo de una hora se fue a dormir a su propia cama, a pesar de vencerse apetecible, quería guardar un poco de dignidad y no atacarlo dormido, iría de apoco, enredándolo en un juego.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el link con los diseños: http : / /s4 . subirimagenes . com / imagen / 4258608rop . png (quiten los espacios)


	3. Siete días, Siete pecadosPart1

Aquella noche sucedió como la anterior, se despertó el mayor por los gritos desgarradores que apoderaban el lugar, solo había una diferencia, decidió no ser tan sádico y calmarlo desde el principio, ninguna foto por medio, nada. Regreso a su cuarto y esta vez sí pudo dormir, quizás su conciencia ahora estaba limpia, no como en la noche anterior.

El despertador sonó 6:15 hs, el lo apago y se quedo en la cama 15 minutos mas, se levanto, baño y cambio. Bajo las escaleras, saludo al sirviente, que venía todas las mañanas a preparar el desayuno, y luego se acordó de algo cuando estaba por sentarse a tomar este, pues, había un desayuno extra. En ese momento se acordó, estúpidamente, que el rubio dormía plácidamente en la habitación junto a la suya, que tenía un invitado y no uno cualquiera. Una sonrisa se dibujo antes de levantarse e ir a despertar al pequeño rubio, para su sorpresa al entrar este aun seguía dormido, respiraba calmado y su rostro reflejaba una gran paz, realmente violable para los ojos del mayor mas aun al notar que la camisa del pijama estaba semi-abierta y desordenada, su cabellera rubia cayendo sobre su rostro y su boca entreabierta. Dios, que difícil le fue contenerse.

Trago en seco y se acerco con pasos lentos, estiro su mano para tocar su rostro pero antes de poder hacerlo el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo que sobresalto mucho al pobre de Harry, pues estaba soñando y el creyó que _"quizás"_ se dio cuenta de su presencia. Espero unos instantes a la distancia comprobando que estaba bien dormido, se volvió a acercar y llego a tocar su mejilla, eso provocó que el menor abriese lentamente los ojos y un tono carmesí tiñese sus mejillas. Si antes se lo "comía" ahora no dejaba nada de él. Esa mirada tierna de recién despierto, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, que apetecible era más con el cabello cayendo desordenadamente en su rostro y la ropa. A los instantes millones de pensamientos indecentes pasaron por la mente del mayor, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba realmente excitado y con un derrame nasal.

Cuando al fin se incorporo el pequeño rubio y estaba por saludar a Harry lo vio salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, cosa que descoloco mucho al menor. Se levanto, tomo ropa y se metió en la ducha, para su suerte _(se supone)_, no vio la excitación ni noto para nada el estado y la mirada de lujuria de Harry, así que estaba totalmente calmado.

Luego de tal escena y de encargarse de su _"amiguito"_, el morocho bajo a desayunar, para su sorpresa Draco ya estaba allí desayunando y hablando animadamente con el sirviente. Se sentó en su lugar y desayuno en silencio, ya que al llegar él el sirviente tomo su posición y no le dirigió más la palabra al pequeño. El silencio era algo molesto, bueno solo para Harry ya que no comprendía porque podía hablar animadamente con un simple sirviente y con el no.

**-¿No era que tus sirvientes estaban de vacaciones?- **pregunto al fin el rubio, rompiendo en silencio y dirigiéndole una mirada algo molesta al mayor, mientras comía una tostada. Una risa por parte del mayor descoloco totalmente al interrogante, pues se esperaba cualquier reacción menos que se le riese en la cara. Se sonrojo entre enojado y con vergüenza, bajando la mirada a los huevos revueltos casi sin tocar de su plato.

**-Me has pillado- **agrego el mayor al final, apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos para colocar su rostro sobre ellas, mirando con una sonrisa al menor.** –Cada Lunes, Miércoles y Sábado unos sirvientes vienen a cambiar todas las cosas lavables y las lava, también se hace una limpieza profunda de la casa. Cada mañana viene un sirviente a limpiar superficialmente la casa y preparar el desayuno, pues las demás comidas acostumbro a prepararlas yo.- **Dijo con orgullo, aparte de ser fotógrafo le encantaba cocinar, bueno algo normal para alguien que vive solo pero anormal para alguien rico. **–No me agrada tener gente _"desconocida"_ metida todo el día en la casa por esa razón no tengo muchos sirvientes ni trabajan todos los días.- **Agrego y noto como la expresión cambio, drásticamente, del rubio.

**-¿Por qué yo si puedo estar?-** pregunto tan bajo como le salieron las palabras, sitiándose herido y confundido de alguna u otro forma. El morocho solo rio, rio divertido y estiro una de sus manos para despeinar el cabello del rubio, notando su suavidad y bella textura que tenia.

**-Porque tú dejaste de ser desconocido al proponerte yo quedarte aquí-** dijo con simpleza y podría jurar que los ojos del menor se iluminaron con ilusión. Luego de esa pequeña charla terminaron de desayunar con conversaciones de cualquier cosa.

Al medio día se dirigieron al médico, le hicieron todos los exámenes, le quitaron sangre y muestra de orina, lo midieron y pesaron. Todo fue rápido, le dieron unas vitaminas para que tomase, y le encontraron principios de anemia, cosa que comenzarían a tratar desde ese momento medicándolo con más vitaminas. También hicieron otro tipo de estudios, de los cuales aun no le darían los resultados, estos a mas tardar llegaría al día siguiente por la tarde.

Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante, buena comida y empleados animados, claro, hacia muy poco que abría y aun los empleados tenían esa energía del principio. Luego se retiraron a un lugar, era una gran edificio del cual salía gente bien _"vestida"(con trajes, nada de jeans y remeras cualquieras)_. Bajaron del auto y entraron a aquel lugar, Draco seguía a Harry, intento de tomar su ropa por detrás pero termino sin poder hacerlo, por las personas o movimientos que hacía. Se hablo con una de las secretarias de allí abaja, con la cual coqueteo también, y luego los dirigió a una gran puerta, ella entro y los otros dos debían de esperar afuera. Draco llego a leer en la placa de plata que decía _"Dir. Ronald Weasley" _y antes de que pudiese decir algo la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre de la misma edad de Harry, apenas un poco más alto que Draco, de cabellos rojos y unos ojos azules bastantes llamativos, se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón reclinable negro, bastante lujoso, detrás de un escritorio de madera lleno de papeles. Este le sonrió a Harry cuando entraron y la secretaria se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-**Harry, hermano, ¿Ya terminaron tus_ "vacaciones"_?- **pregunto entre burla y sorpresa, el nombrado solo respondió con una risa y asintió. **–Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Ginny- **se levanto de su lugar clavando su vista en Draco, el cual se asusto por unos momentos, y se fue acercando a este. **–Un nuevo modelo con cuerpo similar al de una mujer, cabellos dorados y ojos tormenta.- **agrego y Harry solo sonrió orgulloso de su modelo, por su parte el pobre rubio se asusto cuando este pelirrojo lo tomo del rostro.

**-Que rápido corre el rumor-** Al fin dijo algo Harry desde que entraron, camino un poco hasta sentarse en un sofá que había a un costado de la oficina, para descansar.** –El es Malfoy, y si, tiene un cuerpo perfecto y extraño en encontrar en un modelo, es especial y único, Ron- a**grego sacando un cigarrillo y ascendiéndolo, cosa que disgusto al pelirrojo.

**-¿Entonces lo has traído para hacer el _"portafolio"_?- **pregunto ahora acercándose al morocho, este apenas pudo darle una calada al cigarrillo que se le fue arrebatado con violencia de sus manos y tirado en el cesto de basura con brusquedad, cosa que sorprendió a Draco, quien aún seguía en pie.** –Sabes que no me agrada que fumes, ¿sabes que esto te mata?-** agrego molesto, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar y haciéndole señas a Draco que se siente junto a _"su" _fotógrafo.

** -Si, exactamente para ello, y si, no me importa que me mate-** respondió suspirando y acomodándose, perezosamente, en el sofá.

**-Los trajes ya llegaron y un estudio está preparado especialmente para ustedes. –**comento con tranquilidad tomando unos pápele el director de la compañía.** –También hay un estilista solo para él, así que…- **toco un pequeño aparato con el cual llamo a su secretaria, esta se acerco al rubio, lo tomo de la mano y llevo a prepararlo, una vez fuera Ron dejo los papeles y miro fijo a Harry. **-¿Aun no lo han hecho?-** fue directo al grano, sonriendo entre divertido y serio.

**-Claro que no, que me crees, apenas hace unos días lo recogí de la calle-** comento ascendiendo otro cigarrillo, el cual no le quito Ron. **–Aparte es menor, necesito su tutoría para hacerle algo, si no iré preso, igual mis abogados ya se encargan de eso- **agrego sonriendo feliz, aunque claramente omitía el hecho de que de igual forma iría preso si violaba al menor.

**-Ay, Harry, Harry, Harry- **el pelirrojo suspiro negando con su rostro. **–No te doy una semana mas a que te lo haces tuyo definitivamente-** aseguro, su_ "amigo"_, quien sonreía como si lo estuviese retando a una apuesta.

**-Puedo estar 7 días sin tocarlo, eso te lo aseguro- **siguió su juego sonriendo pícaramente, el pelirrojo solo negó con su rostro y sonrió de igual manera. –**Apuesto a que no lo toco en 7 días, si gano tú te confesaran a tu _"Manager número 1"_, Blaise Zabini. Pero si pierdo… ¿yo que hare?- **pregunto emocionado, pero guardando un poco la compostura y mostrando un rostro algo serio.

**-Si pierdes saldrás con Ginny, y eso incluye, cena romántica, paseo romántico y una noche de sexo. ¿Aceptas?-** dicho aquello Potter asintió sin negarse, no negaría una apuesta, menos este tipo de apuesta tan divertida. Luego de ello se levantaron del lugar, habría pasado ya 15 minutos desde que Draco se había ido. Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a un estudio bien decorado, ya tenía las luces en su lugar, la cámara lista y un sofá blanco con sabanas violetas en medio del lugar.

Al entrar casi Harry se muere, el rubio estaba practicando las poses que le enseñaban los empleados, dios que bello se veía con ella. Estaba sentado en el sillón, con su espalda superior apoyada contra el antebrazo del sofá, sus piernas sobre este, una fraccionada y la otra caía al costado tocando apenas el suelo con la punta de los pies, entre su cadera y la espalda había un espacio y sus brazos estaban apoyados en el sofá, su rostro tirado hacia atrás y su cabello peinado y brillante estaba caído sobre su rostro y hombros, sus ojos entre cerrados al igual que su boca. Llevaba el traje que tanto le había gustado a Harry, el estilo Primaveral-Glamour.(véase descripción en el capitulo anterior)

¡Dios! ¿El acababa de apostar para no tocarlo? Que idiota había sido, como poder resistirse a tocar a aquella figura tan hermosa que se encontraba ante sus ojos, se maldecía internamente y golpeaba también, jamás creyó arrepentirse de algo tan rápido.

**-Buena suerte hermano, creo que ya saboreo la victoria-** le susurro ron en el oído, cosa que hizo enojar realmente a Harry, pero no dijo nada, puso su cara más seria que tenia, le dio instrucciones a los empleados y comenzó a sacarle fotos al pequeño rubio. Distintas poses, con los 3 distintos trajes, distintos peinados y distintos accesorio, en cada foto se podía ver como la belleza interna salía a flote, pero también se podía ver algo, se veía la tristeza y soledad del chico en cada foto, claro a los ojos profesionales y ojos que _"ven lo que no deben ver". _

Termino la tarde, pero así comenzó su tortura.


	4. Siete días, Siete pecadosPart2

Termino la tarde, pero así comenzó su tortura. Ese día no se contaría, comenzaría la apuesta al siguiente día, cuando el reloj marcase las 12:00hs (24:00hs). Al terminar la sección de fotos, mientras Draco se cambiaba pudo escuchar a Harry hablar animadamente con alguien por teléfono. Escucho apenas algunas cosas como _"Te extraño tanto" "Claro, aun te quiero tonta" "¡Hey! No me trates como anciano, tenemos la misma edad, viejita"_, cosas que extrañaron, divirtieron y confundieron al pobre rubio. Cuando termino de cambiarse, sacarse el maquillaje _(que le obligaron a ponerse)_ y peinarse sin los accesorios puesto, se dirigió con su lindo fotógrafo quien al verlo se despidió con aquella persona y luego le regalo una sonrisa feliz al pequeño.

**-Hoy vendrá alguien importante a cenar con nosotros, así que pasaremos a hacer unas compras-** diciendo aquello le extendió la mano, la cual fue tomada sin protesta y caminaron hacia afuera del edificio, subieron al auto lujoso y emprendieron marcha al centro. Llegaron minutos más tarde a una peatonal (_calle por la que circula gente y los autos no están permitidos)._

Gente de buen aspecto solo circulaba por aquel lugar, "_familias tipo"(de 4 integrantes)_, empresarios, amigas_(chicas llenas de bolsas gritando como locas)_. Miro a su alrededor asombrado, diversas tiendas, mucha gente y mucho ruido. Entre atropelladas y gritos ellos entraron a una tienda que parecía ser una especia de "supermercado"

Allí en la extensa variedad de productos, Potter, tomo un par de ingredientes, carne, fideos, compro chocolates y otras cosas que ya no supo descifrar el pequeño dragón. Luego vino la interminable fila para pagar y al terminar debían de caminar nuevamente por esas calles repletas de gente para llegar al automóvil. Entre caminatas, el pequeño rubio se quedo algo embobado mirando una vidriera, el mayor se acerco y poso a su lada para ver que observaba con tanto entusiasmo. Era una tienda de juguetes y entre tantas cosas el pequeño miraba fascinado un peluche, bastante grande, de un dragón rojo de ojos verdes _(n/a: jajá similar a Harry, solo que en dragón *-*)_. El mayor sonriendo entro a la tienda, sin dejar que el menor lo haga y segundos más tarde salió con el dragón en sus manos, peluche que le extendió al rubio quien lo acepto con alegría.

Termina el recorrido y llegado a casa, ambos se pusieron a preparar una cena, mientras que Harry salteaba una verduras Draco batía una claras para hacer un merengue. Así prepararon una cena, entre risas, errores y casi quemaduras por parte del inexperto menor. Llegando las 9 de la noche el timbre de la mansión sonó. Potter mando a Draco a cambiarse, pues estaba lleno de harina, mientras que el iba a atender a la visita.

El rubio bajo luego de 10 minutos, cuando estaba por entrar en la sala dudo un instante, pues se sentían tanta alegría salir de allí que no quería interrumpir el momento, pero para su desgracia, Harry lo vio y señalo que entrase. Al entrar una mujer de la misma edad que Harry, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos cafés. Ella tenía un porte elegante, parecía ser alguien de buena posición y también le parecía haberla visto anteriormente, no sabía bien donde.

**-Draco te presento a Granger Hermione, ella es una gran amiga mía y mi primer modelo que salió a la luz- **Afirmo con total alegría el mayor, orgulloso de lo que había logrado a sus 19 años de edad. El pequeño rubio se acerco a la muchacha que le sonreía y haciendo una pequeña reverencia le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-Es un placer conocerla señorita Granger- **hablo de la forma más sofisticada que sabía hablar_(n/a: recuerden que este Draco viene de la calle y que se "supone" que no tiene mucha clase)_. Ella complacida también dio una pequeña reverencia y sin quitar esa sonrisa amigable de su rostro examino al rubio.

**-El gusto es mío Draco- **luego de examinar al muchacho miro con reproche a Harry, cosa que solo ellos comprendieron pues este se echo a reír y el pequeño rubio los miro como si locos estuviesen.

**-Bueno, bueno, no es mi culpa- **Agrego aun entre risas, giro su rostro pasándolo en las obres cafés y rio nuevamente pero más silenciosamente. **–Mejor pasemos a cenar, la cena ya esta lista y de seguro será de tu agrado Mione, la preparamos yo y mi rubio- **usando una peque énfasis en la frase _"mi rubio"_, tomo la mano de la castaña y guio hacia el comedor junto a Draco.

Entraron en el y cada quien tomo un asiento, Harry estaría en la cabecilla así que ellos tomaran los de ambos costados, Draco a la derecha y Hermione a la izquierda. Cuando el mayor se levanto disculpándose para ir a buscar lo que sería su cena, la castaña acomodo sus codos sobre la mesa, juntando sus manos y apoyando su rostro delicadamente sobre ellas para mirara fijamente al rubio, quien solo se sintió un poco incomodo.

**-Has llegado hace poco, ¿no?-** mientras ella sonreía el solo asintió en silencio. **–Oh, mi pequeño Harricito siempre hace lo mismo, recoge un nuevo juguete de la calle, le da comida y una casa, le propone ser su "modelo" cuando lo único que esperar realmente del "él o ella" es que lo satisfaga en todos los sentido y casos- **una sonrisa algo pervertida y siniestra se dibuja en su rostro, su voz fue burlona, cosa que irrito un poco al rubio.

Pero analizando lo que dijo ella, eso era lo que le había sucedido a él, y si realmente lo quería solo para_ "eso"_ el no podría negarse, ¿o sí?, no, no podría hacerlo. Bajando la cabeza pensativo, ella solo sonrió complacida y agrego algo más a todo su comentario.

_-Si él se aburre de ti, si no te toca o intenta hacer algo, yo que tu estaría empacando las cosas-_ dicho esto el menor sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, no dijo nada, y menos diría algo al escuchar a Harry entrar colocando los platos de comida en la mesa.

La cena fue algo agradable, por parte de los mayores simplemente, luego vino el postre y al terminar pasaron a la sala a tomar un café, para los mayores y un té para el menor, y una torta de chocolate que había hecho Draco, con ayuda del morocho.

Entre risas, charlas _"serias",_ bromas y recuerdos las doce llegaron rápido. El reloj sonó por toda la casa, y el pequeño que se estaba semi-durmiéndose despertó de golpe mirando a los lados confundido. Hermione por su parte al escuchar el reloj anuncio su despedida para luego ser acompañada hasta la salida por Harry. El mayor comprendió que desde ese instante la apuesta comenzaría, maldijo en voz baja mientras regresaba a la sala donde encontró un rubio cabeceando para no quedarse dormido. Sonriendo tiernamente se acerco y tomo entre sus brazos para así llevarlo a su cuarto, no tuvo objeción de parte del menor, si no, al contrario este se aferro a su cuello.

Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y sentó en la cama, parecía no tener más ganas de nada, pues si era por él se quedaba dormido así sentadito y vestidito como estaba, pero claro, Harry no lo dejaría. El mayor busco su pijama en el armario, regreso donde estaba él, con un leve y delicado movimiento le quito la remera que llevaba puesta, contemplo la hermosa piel de este ser casi dormido, y con su mano acaricio su torso desnudo provocando un leve escalofrió. Pero rápidamente borro cualquier idea o pensamiento pervertido que tenia, ese día comenzaba su maldita apuesta y no podía perder. Termino de quitarle la ropa y vestirlo, lo recostó en la cama y tapo con dulzura, y antes de marcharse para que este durmiese beso su frente y dijo un leve _"Descansa"._

Dicho y hecho todo se retiro a su propio cuarto para dormir, Draco que aun estaba algo despierto se pregunto el porqué no continuo, siendo que lo tenía bien listo para ello, pronto las palabras de la mujer resonaron en su mente y sintió una leve opresión en su pecho, la cual decidió ignorar y dormir, mañana seria otro día, pensaron ambos.

**Día 1**

En la mañana Draco se levanto antes que Harry y decidió prepararle el desayuno, junto al sirviente del día se pudo a preparar algo rico para su fotógrafo. Terminando todo subió y se cambio de ropa, poniéndose una de las remeras más ajustadas que tenia y unos shorts, pues en la casa no hacia frio y se podía estar tranquilamente desabrigado. Cuando entro en el comedor ya se encontraba el mayor sentado, y listo para desayunar.

**-Buenos días Harry, espero que te guste el desayuno, lo prepare yo con ayuda de Walter-**Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado, caminando sensual y provocativamente. Harry sin poder despegar su vista del menor, más aun de su trasero firme y redondo que se movía de un lado a otro. ** -¿Ocurre algo?-** pregunto "inocentemente" mientras por dentro gritaba de victoria.

**-Eh… en…- **regreso a la realidad y no sabía que responder, por su mente solo pasaba la frase "Que gran trasero tienes" o "¡Dios! ¡Te violaría en ese instantes!" así que omitiendo y sin poder pronunciar nada coherente negó con su rostro y en silencio desayuno.

Luego de eso, Harry salió todo el día a quien sabe donde, en realidad fue a buscar "consuelo" en alguien si no perdería su apuesta.

**Dia 2**

En la mañana Draco no se había podido encontrar con Harry, sentido de alguna forma que lo evitaba. Así que tranquilamente salió a caminar en el patio trasero, claro esta vez debió de abrigarse. Caminaba tranquilamente por el borde de la piscina comiendo una manzana, cuando estúpidamente resbalo y cayó en ella. Sin saber nada y tragando mucha agua cayo mas al fondo rápidamente. Si no fuera porque el morocho lo observaba a lejanía en esos momentos el rubio hubiese muerto ahogado.

Al sacarlo del agua debió de darle respiración boca a boca, en eso debió de probar aquellos labios tan deliciosos. Si, maldijo internamente que esos labios fueran tan apetecibles, pues le provocaba el querer mas y mas de Draco, mas aun al verlo totalmente mojado y con la ropa ajustada a su cuerpo. Pero no, saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y solo lo entro a la casa, lleno una tina de agua caliente y lo metió en ella.

Draco por su parte, a pesar de no haber sido un plan para_ "conquistar" _a Harry y haber tenido casi un buen resultado, estaba decepcionado, debía de esforzarse más, pero intentar de no morir en el intento.

**Dia 3**

En la noche, luego de no haber visto otra vez en todo el día a su amado fotógrafo, el rubio intento otra técnica. Cuando el ojiverse entro a darle las "buenas noches" como hacía casi siempre, el menor lo tomo de la camisa con suavidad, puso sus ojos llorosos y balbuceó un par de palabras indescifrables hasta para el mismo, concluyo al fin diciendo algo que Harry deseaba no escuchar.

**-No te vayas, duerme conmigo- **pido suave y lentamente, mirándolo fijo buscando convencerlo y darle a entender el sentido oculto en esas palabras. Potter sintió morirse, por dios, no era una piedra y dentro de poco se lo violaría, y mandaría al caño la apuesta y cada una de las personas que se lo impidiese.

Borrando cualquier cosa indebida de su mente, y solo pensando en el sentido _"sano_", asintió con su rostro y se recostó a su lado. Malfoy maldiciendo en voz baja término durmiéndose abrazado al morocho.

**Dia 4**

En la tarde, el rubio fue a ducharse, y claro estaba que tramaría algo. Mientras se duchaba gasto todo el Champú tirándolo en el suelo, pues estaba en una baño donde no tenía tina solo ducha. Estaba a punto de llamar a Harry para que este le extendiese un repuesto pero sin darse cuesta resbaló soltando un grito que cada persona dentro del lugar corrió hacia el baño, pero el único en entrar fue Harry, que al ver la escena casi tiene una hemorragia nasal. Draco había caído al suelo, junto a él la cortina del baño, esta apenas cubría sus partes nobles y la posición en la que se encontraba y más aun, teniendo todo el cuerpo mojado, si, era demasiado. Debió de salir y pedirle a una de las mujeres mayores que eran sirvientas que lo ayudaran, pues el ahora debía de ir a resolver un pequeño, gran, problema que tenía en sus partes bajas.

Otro plan arruinado de Draco y peor aún, ahora se había ganado un moretón en su espalda.

**Dia 5**

Mientras el morocho caminaba de un lado a otro discutiendo con quien sabe quien por teléfono, el pequeño tomo un tarro de miel y se fue a sentar en el sillón mirando como el moreno paseaba de un lado a otro.

Por su parte, Harry lo miraba de reojo mientras seguía discutiendo con su abogado, pero se quedo en silencio al ver como el pequeño e _"inocente"_ dragón comía la miel con el dedo índice, tomaba un poco de ella, la dejaba escurrir un poco y luego la lamia divertidamente, para luego introducir todo el dedo en su boca y quitarlo con suma sensualidad. Quedo boquiabierto y en silencio, el pobre abogado comenzó a preocuparte. Pero claro, siempre había algo que debía de arruinar el maldito plan de Malfoy, una de las sirvientas paso distraída con un jarrón lleno de flores y agua, tropezó y cayó sobre el mayor, eso hizo que se despejara y que el plan se arruinara.

Lo tenía tan cerca, pero parecía que el _"destino"_ no quería que consiga la victoria, ahora temía que si no lo hacía pronto terminaría en la calle, no era que el solo buscase un lugar a donde vivir, si no que la compañía del mayor era muy agradable y reconfortadora para él.

**Dia 6**

Harry se levanto entusiasmando, pues había podido sobrevivir estos días y solo quedaba este y otro día mas, estaba seguro que lo conseguiría. Cuando de desayuno y noto que el menor no bajo, subió preocupado a su cuarto, cuando entro lo vio aun recostado en la cama. Vio sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta respirando por ella, como su respiración era algo acelerada y como sudor caía por su frente, haciendo que su cabellera dorada se pegase a ella.

Coloco su mano y comprobó que tenía fiebre, alarmado busca paños de agua fría y se los coloco en la frente. Llamo al médico de la familia y poco tiempo más tarde este llego. El médico revisó al menor, el mayor no quito su vista de ningún movimiento hecho por este, no le agradaba la idea de que tocase a SU Dragón.

El médico solo le dio unas píldoras y nada más, pero le dijo que si era posible que las regresara así que si ese era el caso que debía de cuidarlo hasta que baje a una temperatura considerada la fiebre. Efectivamente sucedió lo dicho así que debió de quedarse toda la noche con él.

Para su desgracia pudo escuchar toda la noche sus delirios y como le decía que lo quería, que tenia bien cuerpo y halagos tras halagos e insinuaciones. Si no fuera porque no dejaría que todo se echara a perder teniendo tan pocos días para terminar, no le importaba la fiebre, se lo hacía suyo.

**Dia 7**

Un día normal, desayuno, almuerzo y merienda, en eso pasó todo tranquilo, pero cuando el mayor se fue y regreso tarde en la noche, vio como el menor aun estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala mirando hacia un punto perdido.

**-Draco, ¿Te sientes mal?-** pregunto al entrar en el cuarto, mientras lo miraba preocupado y se acercaba a este. El menor levanto su vista y la clavo en el, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar.

**-¡No quiero que me dejes!-** grito aferrándose al mayor, quien quedo totalmente desconcertado ante aquella confesión. **–He hecho todo para que te fijes en mi pero nada, ¡nada!, no quiero que me dejes como todos los demás, ¡no quiero!-** cada palabra cada vez lo desconcertaba mas, ¿de donde había sacado aquello?, el no lo dejaría, no pretendía hacer eso. Pensando mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio para tranquilizarlo vino a su mente fugazmente _"Hermione"_, si había sido ella la que le había llenado la cabeza, de seguro había sido ella.

**-Draco, Draco- **llamo intentando de que este dejase de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez ahogadamente contra su pecho.** –Draco, por dios, es mentira, yo no te dejare, te lo juro y prometo, lo que te allá dicho Mione no es verdad, créeme-** pidió en susurro intentando de que este se tranquilizase, por suerte funciono, poco a poco se separo de él y lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillosos por el llanto y su boca entreabierta, buscando una respuesta en los ojos verdes, algo que realmente le confirmase que sus palabras eran verdad. Y así fue, le creyó, y el maldito reloj marco las doce de la noche. Harry suspiro, la tortura había terminado y el salió vencedor, lástima que termino con un rubio que se durmió al poco tiempo de terminar de llorar por completo.

Siente días sin poder tocarlo, siete días viendo en forma que jamás creyó verlo tan pronto, pero valió la pena, con tal de ver a Ron confesarle su amor a Zabini, cualquier cosa.


	5. ¿Cuántos Weasley son?

Se levanto totalmente energético al día siguiente, extrañamente estaba feliz. Preparo el desayuno tarareando una canción, coloco la mesa y espero a que baje el pequeño para desayunar. Al cabo de unos minutos vio pasar al pequeño rubio por el umbral de la puerta, con su pijama que era de unas tallas más grande de seda verde oscuro, aun sin cambiarse o bañarse, con la una mano se frotaba los ojos aun adormilado y con la otra arrastraba al pequeño peluche de dragón. Se sentó en la mesa, como indio, y coloco el peluche en medio de sus piernas. En silencio comenzó a desayunar, Harry lo miro con una ceja levantada sorprendido y muy descolocado, según el tenia entendido un niño llevaba a su peluche a donde sea entre las edades de 4 a 8 como máximo, y Draco ¡tenia 16! Decidiendo que preguntarle quizás lo ofenda opto por comentarle lo que harían en el día.

**-Cuando termines báñate y vístete para salir, tenemos que ir a la agencia. Ya te han asignado un mánager.-** comento llevándose unos pedazos de huevo a la boca, el niño solo lo observo y asintió. Cuando estuvo a punto de comer otro bocado dejo caer inconscientemente el tenedor, Draco acababa de simular alimentar al Dragón. Eso ya estaba superando cualquier tipo de lógica.

**-¿Eliot puede venir?- **pregunto clavando sus ojos grises en los esmeraldas. Primero se pregunto quién era Eliot, segundo reacciono quien era y se sorprendió, y tercero termino asintiendo, pues no se lo negaría, si quería llevar al dragón consigo lo llevaría. Al cabo de unos minutos tras conversaciones comunes y monótonas, Draco se dispone a ir a bañarse, pero deja el dragón bien sentado sobre la mesa.** – ¿Lo cuidas?, ya vuelvo- **dicho esto se perdió en el umbral de la puerta, luego se escucho subir con prisa las escaleras. Harry suspiro divertido, encendió un cigarrillo y decidió esperarlo.

**-Bien… hoy Ron debe de cumplir la apuesta, que lindo será verlo confesársele a su _"adorado"_ mánager- **dijo burlonamente, mientras se levantaba para lavar los platos sucios. Cuando regreso nuevamente al comedor se encontró con un rubio ya listo para salir.

Vestía un pulóver de cuello alto de lana ajustadísimo al cuerpo pero con mangas más largas, que apenas dejaban ver la punta de sus dedos, y larga, unos centímetros más de la cintura, unos dos o tres más. Unos pantalones de jean ajustados al cuerpo azules oscuros y una unas botitas verdes oscuras igual a la del pulóver. Tenía cogido al peluche del bracito y sonreía infantilmente.

**-Bien... ¿vamos?-** pregunto pasando a su lado, pero el rubio lo sostuvo de la manga de su camisa.

**-¿De qué apuesta hablabas?- **pregunto de la nada, haciendo que el mayor se sobresaltase. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, si bien lo había escuchado subir las escaleras, miro totalmente confundido al menor buscando una respuesta. **–Eliot dijo que el señor Weasley tenía que cumplir una apuesta, ¿Qué apuesta?- a**grego como si hubiese entendido la duda muda del mayor, este miro extrañado al peluche, y suspiro.

**-Hicimos una apuesta, el perdió, ahora debe confesársele al señor Zabini- **Acorto la historia omitiendo muchos datos. El menor asintió, aun no muy convencido, y se dirigieron a la compañía. Entraron en el gran edificio, lleno de gente como la última vez. Luego de hablar con la secretaria se dirigieron a la oficina del Sr. Weasley, la puerta fue tocada por la mujer y antes de que ella la abra fue abierta con gran brusquedad.

**-¡No hemos hecho nada!- **gritaron dos personas a la vez, antes de tirar a Draco al suelo se pudieron ver dos peluches rojos caminando. Ronald salió segundos más tarde del encuentro sorpresivo y suspirando comenzó a reír igual que Harry, mientras que Draco sentía un peso sobre él y solo veía algo rojizo.

**-Quítensen, Fred, George apalastraran a Draco- **agrego el pelirrojo aun riendo. Así fue, ambos cuerpos que se posaban sobre el rubio se levantaron, ambos eran muy similares, pero no idénticos. Cabello rojizo, ojos marrones medios verdosos, tez blanca y una sonrisa demasiado grande en sus rostros, ambos fueron llamados George y Fred, gemelos Weasley, quienes tendrían aproximadamente la misma edad que Draco. Ellos riendo tomaron de los brazos al pobre rubio y lo levantaron a la fuerza, sin permiso ni aprobación, eso causo que este aun descolocado, casi cayese al suelo nuevamente, de no ser porque ambos gemelos no lo soltaron aun. **–Discúlpense con Malfoy- **pidió estrictamente. Ambos chicos pusieron cara de perrito mojado, pero este se cruzo de brazos aun mas cabreado.

**-Lo siento- **dijeron ambos a la vez, el ojigris _(n/a: qué raro suena xD)_ solo asintió con su cabeza y ambos se le tiraron a el abrazándolo. Harry por su parte miro toda la escena con diversión, pero al ver que lo abrazaron sintió un calorcito molesto en su pecho.

**-Bien, vallan a_ "jugar" _con Malfoy a la Sala roja-** agrego tomando del brazo a Harry. **–Yo tengo asuntos de _"adultos" _que atender-** les guiño el ojo y se metió dentro de la oficina. Draco levanto su ceja confundido, luego escucho la risa de los gemelo y por esas extrañas razones de la vida, se sonrojo al pensar que _"asuntos de adultos"_ debían de atender. Por su parte el pelirrojo mayor, ni bien cerró la puerta se echo a reír con ganas.** -¿Has visto su cara? Jaja, lo que pasa por la mente de los niños en estos tiempos- **riendo se sentó en su sofá.

**-Sí, si- **dijo algo aburrido, quizás. **–Aunque, sí tenemos asuntos que resolver, como… no se…- **se aproximo a su escritorio y se sentó sobre él, coquetamente. **–Te suena una apuesta... un _"Blaise hazme tuyo"_-** sonriendo satisfactoriamente, imito una voz fina, media afeminada para lo último. Primero recibió una mirada de enojo del pelirrojo y luego sin previo aviso ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos arrastraron, literalmente, a Draco a la dichosa_ "sala roja"_, de alguna forma le sonó el _"distrito rojo"_ zona de prostitución, bien que lo conocía. Al llegar frente a una puerta, estúpidamente roja, estos sonriendo la abrieron. Dentro era una habitación común, tenía una computadora, unos sillones y sofás, una mesa con sillas, una televisión y una linda mesa ratona con un bol de frutas. Todo era rojo y blanco, quizás por eso se llamaba así la habitación, nada de lo que se imagino el pobre rubio.

**-Así que tu eres Draco…- **comenzó uno de los gemelos, quien se sentó en uno de los sillones.

**-Bienvenido a la _"odiosa"_, digo, _"grandiosa"_ empresa de mi hermano mayor- **dijo el otro sentándose en el otro sillón vacío.

**-Un gusto-** saludo abrazando a su peluche, el cual no olvido ni por un instante, ambos gemelos intercambiaron miradas divertidos.

**-Soy George- **dijo el primer gemelo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia él.

**-Yo soy Fred- **agrego el otro imitando a su hermano. Ni dos segundos se necesitaron para que George le quitase el peluche y se lo revolease a Fred.

**-¡Devuélvanmelo!- **exigió con voz, algo, infantil, mientras se acercaba al gemelo que poseía a Eliot. Al acercarse este se lo dio al otro gemelo, y así estuvieron jugando un rato, hasta que Draco se canso y paro en medio de ellos. **–Denme a Eliot-** exigió sin mirarlos, con voz algo ahogada.

**-¿Eliot?-** grave error decir el nombre del pobre Dragón. **– Hey mira Fred, Eliot es un dragoncito muy malito, ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?- **dijo divertido, y recibió toda la atención del rubio, quizás más de la deseada. Rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, si, estaba por llorar. Ambos gemelos se miraron, pero al comenzar a llorar el rubio ellos se acercaron arrepentidos.

**-Toma-** le quito el peluche a George, Fred, y se lo extendió, pero Draco no lo agarro, si no, al contrario lo golpeo y lo dejo caer al suelo, aun llorando.

**-Vamos, no llores, solo jugábamos-** insistió George, arrepentido, poso una mano por su hombro y este no le hizo caso.

**-Draki, no llores-** pidió Fred y este directamente lo abrazo, el rubio le correspondió sin posición. Ambos gemelos lo guiaron al sofá más cercado, donde se sentaron. Poco a poco el rubio se calmo, pero el sueño lo invadió, antes de que se dieran cuenta este se quedo dormido en brazos del pelirrojo, con mudas señas le indico algo a su hermano, quien rápidamente actuó.

Abrió una de los sofás cama, y busco, en uno de los armarios escondidos, almohadas y unas frazadas. Fred tomando en brazos al rubio lo deposito sobre ella, le quito los zapatos y se quito los propios, recostándose a un lado. George lo imito, puso las almohadas y las mantas, se quito los zapatos y se recostó junto a ellos.

Lo que habían notado ambos al entrar a esa habitación, era que hacia más frió que en cualquier otra, por esa razón decidieron molestar al rubio para entrar en calor. Pero al estar allí quietos, a pesar de tener mantas, hacia frío igual. Así que Fred abrazo a Draco y George también, ambos rieron levemente al chocar sus brazos, ambos habían tenido la misma idea, y seguro, ambos estaban enamorados de ese pequeño angelito, amante de los dragones. Así se quedaron dormido al instante, abrazados al pequeño Dragón, quien aun con lágrimas en sus ojos se sintió reconfortado al sentir ese abrazo. Poco después se recostó contra el pecho de Fred, quien estaba más apegado a él.

Y el pobre de Eliot, quedo tirado en medio de la habitación, perdido, olvidado. Si no fuera una peluche quizás hubiese llorado, pero quien sabe, escucha lo que Harry dice y se lo repite a Draco, quizás también pueda llorar y sentir, si algo loco, pero desde que Draco apareció en la vida de todos, lo raro es inevitable.

Aunque como dicen, todo pasa por algo, y el destino no existe, solo lo crea uno mismo.


	6. Mala jugada del destino

**_Les debo mil y una disculpas por haberlo pseudo-abandonado pero bueno... he regresado :D_**

**_Me han pedido que lo siguiese mucha gente y realmente me han animado a seguirlo, juro que no lo seguí porque no quería sino porque no me salía escribir este capítulo, podía escribir cualquier otro menos este... bien aquí esta... es algo corto creo que llega a las 2000 palabras pero nu más... prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible :D_**

**_Saludos y mil gracias a todos!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Mientras los niños "jugaban", Ron debía de cumplir su parte del "contrato". Así fue como ambos amigos se emprendieron en marcha para buscar al amado moreno. Buscaron entre habitación y habitación, estudio y estudio, hasta habían salido al estacionamiento a comprobar que este su coche, lo que ellos no sabían era que en cada lugar que ellos entraban o pasaban él pasaba justo encontrar de ellos y cada vez que los veía su expresión de "Están locos" era más visible en él, mientras que los otros dos vencidos regresaron a la oficina. El pelado manager toco la puerta, pues quería ver si en algo les podía ser de utilidad.

**-Adelante-** fue la única respuesta que recibió cuando la puerta sonó, al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un Harry desparramado en el sofá y a Ronald no muy "elegante" sentado en su silla, cuando entro Potter se levanto de golpe y lo señalo sin poder formular palabra, miraba al pelirrojo y al otro hombre, volvía al pelirrojo y así sucesivamente hasta que cansado Zabini se retiro del lugar, pues ver al pelirrojo tan rojo como su cabello y el otro sin decir nada le dio la sensación de que ellos no estaban totalmente en sus cávales.

**-Ey hermano, creo que esto es… es…-** lo miro con una gran sonrisa y estallo en carcajadas, si, realmente parecía ser una broma ideada para arruinar la "romántica" confesión de su querido hermano Ron. El pelirrojo por su parte hizo un puchero muy adorable frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas y cruzándose de brazos. Tiempo más tarde, por no decir segundos, el también estallo en risa la cual desconcertó y asusto a la pobre recepcionista que debía de darle un recado.

Luego de ello ninguno se movió de la oficina, seguros que él volvería a ir allí y así no lo esquivarían –aparte que no asustarían a los pobres empleados-. Las horas pasaron, y pasaron, molestas y mas molestas eran hasta el punto de que Potter se puso a revisar sus anteriores trabajos, claro está que él odia trabajar y mas ver sus anteriores trabajos, lo enfurecen, amargan y hasta aburren de sobremanera.

La hora de retirada del moreno llego, el tiempo paso y él por un momento se olvido de su pequeño, digo, de Draco. Juntos, o sea Harry y Ron, se dirigieron a buscarlo por esas extrañas-no tan extrañas- razones de la vida Ronald no creía que nada bueno haya salido de dejar al rubio con sus hermano, solo rezaba porque no lo hayan violado o sometido a nada extraño, no que desconfiase solo que los conocía muy bien.

Se acercaron a la puerta y dudando el pelirrojo la abrió, su sorpresa fue grande al sentir una oleada de frio chocar contra ellos al hacerlo, pero más aun al ver tan escena. Ambos gemelos abrazaban al pequeño rubio quien dormía plácidamente en el sofá, era muy tierna pero para Harry solo fue la escena que jamás deseo ver, tenía tantas ganas de ahorcar a los gemelos que se apretujo sus manos para no hacerlo, no quería ser una asesino aun.

**-Qué raro-** se escucho que pronuncio el pelirrojo y este se acerco al aire, miro que la temperatura estaba puesta en baja y que peor que todo no se podía mover, esos niños debían de estar congelándose. **–Harry, despiértalos, han estado mucho tiempo aquí dentro… solo por las dudas-** insinuando que quizás estarían muerto el azabache se acerco con miedo, toco el hombro de George y lo sacudió levemente. Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas al no ver reacción, volvió a tocarlo y un alivio extremo les invadió, este se quejo y movió sutilmente.

Luego de tales cosas despertaron a los tres, y Harry los amenazó en secreto que nunca más tocasen al rubio en sus vidas.

**-Harry-** pronuncio Draco medio dormido aun y se abrazo a su cuello, ambos gemelos lo miraron algo celoso y comenzaron a hacer bromas. Ante la risa de los tres pelirrojo, un Potter sonrojado como un tomate y un Draco confundido y medio dormido apareció el payaso del circo para agrandar la diversión, digo, apareció Blaise con la cara más desconcertada que nunca se halla visto en alguien.

**-Pero…-** quiso decir algo pero no le salió, los colorados callaron de repente, dos de ellos le temían y uno se moría por besarlo, mientras que Harry solo lo miro mal. El rubio se deshizo del abrazo y medio tambaleándose se acerco al hombro.

**-¿Quién es usted?-** le pregunto suavemente, se notaba que estaba más del lado de Morfeo que el real.

**-Soy Blaise Zabini, el manager de esta compañía y futuro manager de un pequeño modelo- **pronuncio como si un padre fuese, tranquilo y con suma paciencia, todos lo miraron asombrados más aun al verlo sonreír y acariciarle el cabello a Draco. Les describiría los celos y las ganas de comerse vivo a Draco que tenia Ronald, el quien estuvo al lado del moreno día y noche- solo cuando hacían horas extras- nunca lo vio sonreír tan amablemente y este chiquillo-se lo odiaba por momentos- consiguió más que eso, ¡hasta su afecto!

**-Zabini…-** repitió el apellido mientras se dejaba acariciar, parecía un minino bajo las manos del moreno, aunque suene mal era así. **–Usted es el amor de Ronald-** pronuncio luego, todos los presentes hicieron silencio y Blaise dejo de sonreír mirándolo extrañado**. –Harry me ha dicho que te amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, yo creo que harina una buena pareja juntos. El señor Ronald es una buena persona, me agrada-** cada palabra parecía salir tan inocentemente de su boca que cualquiera creería que las vacas vuelan si él lo decía.

**-¿Si? ¿Eso de te ha dicho el Sr. Potter?-** pregunto el moreno sonriendo, ahora divertido. **–Yo también creo que harías una linda pareja, ¿no?-** esta vez su mirada se desvió a la de Ron quien se sonrojo a más no poder y asintió débilmente.

**-Si-** parecía niño pequeño, no, no solo parecía actuaba y era igual a uno**. –Yo quiero que lo estén-** pronuncio luego y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Blaise regreso a los brazos de Harry para acomodarse y dormir un rato, nuevamente.

**-Ronald Bilis Weasley, acércate**- la expresión de cariño y su sonrisa se borro al decir aquellas palabras, frio y hasta enojado parecía estar. Ron trago en seco y son duda se acercó, torpemente choco con Eliot –pobrecillo, el peluche- y cayo de lleno hacia adelanté, cuando creyó que su linda nariz chocaría con el frio suelo unos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron.

**-Más torpe no puedes ser-** agrego riendo y todos, todos, abrieron su boca totalmente, ¿Blaise reía?, que alguien los despierte de ese sueño o pesadilla ¡ya!, porque que él riese era igual a que el apocalipsis se acercase-se exagero, aunque algo de verdad existe allí-. Antes de que algo se pudiese decir sus labios estaban unidos en un beso infantil, apenas un rose, pero lo suficiente para que las moscas huyan de allí –claro está que me refiero a los gemelos-.

**-Bien, todo está terminado aquí, por cierto Zabini, nunca más toques a Draco-** pronuncio Harry tomando el peluche con su mano libre, ya que llevaba a el rubio colgado en su hombro y sujetado con su brazo, algo así como cuando tienes un bebe para que deje salir sus gases luego de comer. **–Hermano te deseo suerte, no ensucies nada, adiós- **guiñándole el ojo se retiro.

**-Se, se vete Potter-** medio malhumorado pronuncio Zabini y se separo del pelirrojo.** –Sabes, esto de enterarme por tercero no me agrada- **pronuncio e hizo una pausa.** –Así que… tendré que castigarte- **se acerco a él nuevamente, beso sus labios con violencia y coloco su mano en su trasero, masajeó sutilmente este con una de sus manos y la otra la deslizo por su espalda. Rozo el miembro del otro con su pierna-rodilla y rio contra su lóbulo. **– ¿Y sabes cómo lo hare?-** su cálido aliento choco contra su oreja, no bastaba decir que Ron estaba más que excitado, no solo por sus "actos" si no porque era Blaise, ¡Por el amor a dios cuanto lo amaba! Este negó sutilmente y riendo otra vez contra él respondió: **-No tendremos S.E.X.O-** separo en silabas divertido. **–Hasta que yo decida-** finalizo alejándose de él y yéndose para la puerta. **–Sera un lindo castigo y que no me entere que te has consolado solito que el plazo se hará mas largo.-** y hay tenía esa sonrisa malvada que tanto lo caracterizaba, maldito sea Zabini, pero como lo deseaba. Y así se retiro de allí.

En eso momentos no sabía si agradecerle o maldecir al rubio metiche, por ahora solo lo dejaría vivir, al menos se ahorro el tener que decírselo y los comentarios idiotas de Harry. Suspirando volvió se quedo allí en el clima frio a ver si se le bajaba la calentura.

Por parte de la parejita principal, Harry deposito al pequeño en el asiento de copiloto y colocándole el cinturón de seguridad se dirigió al de conductor. Comenzaron andar de regreso, cada semáforo en rojo era un momento para ver al rubio dormir abrazado a ese maldito peluche, que aun no descubría como escuchaba todo.

Cuando de la ciudad salieron Draco se despertó y sin pronunciar palabra alguna comenzó a mirar por la ventana, parecía algo perdido.

**-Has armado un escándalo, no puede creer que le hallas dicho eso a Blaise**- pronuncio al cabo de unos minutos, le era insoportable el silencio. **–Creo que pasar la tarde con los gemelos te ha afectado-** bromeo mientras conducía tranquilamente, no recibió respuesta alguna y eso lo preocupo. **-¿Draco?-**

**-No recuerdo nada-** fue su única respuesta desviando su rostro hasta chocar con el del morocho**. –Ni siquiera recuerdo haberme levantado hoy, pero sé que lo hice y que no estuve en casa-** agrego luego sintiendo las lagrimas asomarse y con su voz ya algo afectada.

**-¿Cómo que no lo haces?-** freno de golpe y se giro hacia él**. –Draco, hoy fuimos a la agencia, conociste a los gemelos Weasley y pasaste todo la tarde con ellos, has armado un escándalo con Zabini y Ron, ¿No… no lo recuerdas?- **sus últimas palabras sonaron con miedo, ¿Cómo era posible aquello?, si hasta hacia poco reía y sonreirá, y ahora todo lo contrario.

**-Yo…-** sus lágrimas al fin escaparon. **–Yo… yo no lo recuerdo-** finalizo y tapo s rostro al tiempo que un llanto apareció. El mayor no supo qué hacer, ¿Qué demonios hacer en esa situación?, no lo supo solo siguió su instinto. Lo abrazo y estrujo contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello, y murmuro palabras tranquilizadoras y cariñosas. Nuevamente luego del llanto se quedo dormido y en ese momento noto algo, había dejado de lado a Eliot cuando en todo el día no se había alejado de él.

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué diablos te han hecho?-** pregunto con rabia y dolor, no, no se refería a los Weasley esta vez no, era a algo de su pasado, algo que sabía que no se podía dejar pasar. **–Jamás desee esto- **murmuro luego al reanudar su camino.


	7. El guardaespaldas

_**Hola! He vuelto para actualizar este Fanfics que tenia bien abandonado y a pedirles disculpas.**_

_Deje de actualizarlo porque recibí una crítica tan pero tan grande que me shoqueo bastante y realmente deje de escribir fanfics… ahora me recuperé y al diablo con lo que la gente opine, había gente que le encantaba o gustaba que decepcione, y ahora simplemente escribiré para mí misma y para quien quiera leer. Gracias a todos._

* * *

La semana paso luego de ese acontecimiento, según se entero Draco por parte de Eliot, Blaise y Ron eran pareja desde hacía dos días, extrañamente, el peluche lo supo antes que Harry.

Comenzando otra semana el moreno no estuvo presente mucho tiempo, pues se excuso diciendo que debía de arreglar algunas cosas pendientes, Draco no comprendió pero aun así prefirió no meterse mucho en esos temas. Para que Draco no se sintiese solo contrato un mayordomo que solo lo atendería a él _–medio niñera-_ y así estaría a gusto en su ausencia.

Ese hombre era Stephan, un hombre de 28 años de edad, cabello plateado _–teñido-_ y ojos celestes muy llamativos. Tenía una buena condición física ya que aparte de mayordomo era guardaespaldas, claro que sin exagerar pues debía de ocultar lo segundo. Él se encargaba de despertar, ayudar a la elección de ropa, en prepararle el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y en seguirlo a donde valla_ –al punto de que casi se mete con él en el baño (bien que quería ver a Draco sin ropa)-._

En una de esas tantas tardes "solo", Draco decide pasear por el jardín trasero de la casa que hasta un bosque tenia, pero por las dudas no se adentro a este. Caminaba apenas abrigado por el borde de la extensa piscina de natación, varias veces Stephan le dijo que tuviera cuidado pero como todo él lo ignoro. No era que no le agradase el hombre, bueno si era eso pero no podía hacer nada. Él juraría que ese hombre se traía algo entre manos pero cuando se lo comento a Harry este lo dijo que solo estaba paranoico.

En esos momentos comía una manzana mientras caminaba de forma militar en el borde de la piscina. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio al pequeña Scarlett cruzarse entre sus piernas para que la acariciase, por cierto, Scarlett es la gata siamesa de Potter. Entre tanto refregarse y pasar de un lado a otro el pobre rubio perdió el equilibrio, Stephan lo vio venir y hecho carrera pero llego tarde, Draco cayó al agua y él lo acompaño.

Por unos momentos sintió un frio insoportable, luego el agua adentrarse en sus pulmones y la pregunta que hacía tiempo no pasaba por su mente paso "¿moriré?", pero no era una pregunta llena de preocupación, no, sino de resigno. Lo siguiente que sintió fue unos fuertes brazos afirmarlo contra un cuerpo y luego, la luz y comenzar a toser en busca del oxigeno quitado. Aun se encontraba en el agua y por unos mementos pensó que aquellos brazos que lo salvaron fue Harry lástima que no lo era, Stephan era quien lo llevaba a la orilla nadando con una de sus brazos libres, lo sacaba del agua y lo colocaba en la superficie, luego él salía y allí toda esperanza cayo.

Stephan salió tras de él y le coloco su saco sobre los delgados hombros del rubio, pues al tirarse primero se sacó el saco y los zapatos, no pregunten en qué momento porque nadie lo sabe realmente. Sin más ni menos lo tomo entre sus brazos alzándolo del suelo y lo llevo adentro, como si una princesa fuese o como si se hubiesen casado recientemente. La ama de llaves soltó una grito de sorpresa al verlos a ambos mojados hasta la coronilla, sin más subió al cuarto del rubio a preparar un baño caliente. Estos la siguieron en silencio dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaban, sin preocuparse demasiado por ello. Entraron al baño donde el agua a una temperatura adecuada estaba fluyendo para que se llenase la bañera, la mujer al verlos entrar hizo una gesto con la cabeza y se retiro, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, para dejarlos solos y que el menor pueda bañarse pronto y no se enfermase.

Pronto el mayor comenzó la labor de desvestirlo, el pequeño estaba rojo como un tomate, quien sabe si por el frio del agua ya le estaba dando fiebre o por la vergüenza que sentía, de igual forma el mayor prefirió agregarle:

**-No te preocupes, no hay nada que tengas que yo no haya visto antes-** tras sus palabras no lo calmo mucho pero al menos se mostro un poco más flexible. Lentamente le quito su ropa, contemplando el bello cuerpo del chico, podrá confundirse con una niña un poco menor, de unos 11 o 12 años, no más. Al terminar de desvestirlo lo ayudo a entrar a la tina y le coloco un par de sales, y ese líquido para que haya burbujas para mejor comodidad del menor. Así, tomándose el papel de "niñera", vertió un poco de una crema para cabello en su mano y luego la unto en el cabello rubio de pequeño, comenzando a lavárselo mientras este se levaba con una esponja su cuerpecito. No una vez lavo su cabello sino que 3 veces lo hizo, la primera era crema para limpiar y sacar cualquier suciedad de este, la segunda para alisar el _cabello –en la cual lo cepillo luego de colocársela-_ y la tercera era para darle brillo, fuerza y rico aroma a miel, la cual debió de dejar 10 minutos puesta. Mientras esperaba que la última crema hiciera efecto se tomo el atrevimiento de fregar su espalda, y no solo esta sino que metió mano de extra en el cuerpo de Draco, caso que este noto e intentando de no sonar malagradecido se dispuso a agregarle lo siguiente:

**-Señor Stephan, debería de darse una ducha podría coger un resfriado por mi culpa y no deseo que eso suceda. No me ahogaré en la tina-** Lo ultimo lo dejo en broma, riendo bajo, mientras que lo anterior lo dijo suavemente y tranquilamente, su voz así era más dulce y solía serle útil cuando quería algo pues así lo obtenía fácilmente. El mayor asintió levantándose del suelo, le dio un par de indicaciones, y se retiro para darse él mismo una ducha caliente y no enfermarse, porque que fuera fuerte no implicaba que no se pudiese enfermar.

Una de sus tantas indicaciones fue que se relajase y quedarse allí hasta que este volviese, pensó en desobedecerlo pero se sentía tan bien estar en el agua calentita, llena de espuma y relajante por las sales de agua que no tenía ganas de desobedecerlo realmente. Por parte del mayor, antes de meterse en la ducha del cuarto que le habían asignado le pidió a la sirvienta de esta semana que preparase algo caliente para ambos, para Draco un chocolate caliente y él un té. Tras decir aquello se dio la ducha más rápida que pudo, tarde 15 minutos exactos en ducharse y alistarse, realmente rápido.

Sin tardar mucho se fue a buscar al rubio, que cuando llego este ya estaba fuera de la tina y estaba cepillando su cabello mientras una toalla cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo. En esos momentos, por simple instinto, llevo su mano a su nariz para comprobar que no salía sangre de esta que por la imagen no era para menos. El rubio cantaba tranquilamente una nana infantil mientras cepillaba su sedoso cabello con tal tranquilidad que era envidiable, un dios parecía, un bello ser intocable, era lo único que era para Stephan. Tocio suavemente para que el otro supiese de su presencia y se acerco a este para depositar otra toalla en sus hombros.

**-El cambio de clima de aquí a tu habitación será grande, hay que abrigarte un poco más-** Excuso, para luego tomar su mano y guiarlo al cuerpo, que bien era cruzar una puerta. Malfoy se sentó en su cama, frente al armario, y el mayor abrió este para ver que se podía colocar el menor. Entre buscar y buscar termino por sacer unos jeans ajustados oscuros pero desgastados en la parte del muslo, una musculosa negra _–que fina era pero bien debajo de su siguiente prenda iría por lo tanto no importaba demasiado-,_ y un suéter rojizo de cuello ancho, tal ancho que sobrepasaba los hombros de Draco fácilmente y al parecer era un talle o dos más que este ya que las mangas le quedaban grandes y de largo le llegaba unos tres centímetros más de la cintura. Listo y hecho, digo, vestido y peinado bajaron a tomar aquel líquido caliente pedido minutos antes.

Bajaron hasta el comedor, donde Draco se sentó en su lugar mientras que él mayor se dispuso a ir a tomar su café en la cocina. Ese hecho no le agrado a Draco, quien poniendo una expresión infantil de disgusto agrego:

**-Siéntate conmigo Stephan- **

**-No puedo Joven Draco, soy un sirviente y como tal debo de comer, y beber cualquier cosa en la cocina, como cualquier servidumbre-** Intento de hacerlo reaccionar, mientras recibía este su chocolate caliente, al ver que no recibiría aprobación del mayor miro a la mujer. Stella era ella, y con una carita suplicante le dijo.

**-Stella, tu si te quedarás a hacerme compañía. Prepárate lo que más te guste y trae pastel para que hablemos un rato y tomemos algo juntos-** Al mayor sentía unas ganas infinitas de estrangularlo pero no lo hizo, se acaricio la cien buscando paciencia mientras la mujer aprobativa y sabiendo que este buscaría que eso sucediese a toda costa, le hizo caso y se sentó con él bebiendo café con una planto de pastel de chocolate cada uno.

Desde la cocina el mayor los podía oír charlar animadamente, reír y bromear como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Él se sentía frustrado y confundido, por una parte quería acercarse al menor más sabia que su trabajo le pedía mantener una distancia, mientras que por otra todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora el chico se lo desmoronaba en dos segundo, trataba a todos tan cálidamente que lo confundía, ningún amo anterior hizo aquello. Cuando estos terminaron de tomar sus bebidas y de hablar la señora entro a la cocina para ir a lavar las cosas, diciendo que Draco se había ido a dormir una sientas porque se sentía muy cansado. El mayor la miro curioso y ella, teniendo años de experiencia, entendió su mirada.

**-El amo Draco es solo un niño, no le gusta estar solo pero tampoco acompañado. Recuerdo que él amo Harry tampoco le gustaba estar solo cuando estaba en el comedor y siempre me ordenaba, de una manera muy malcriada, que me quedase con él.-** Conto mientras comenzaba a lavar, primero, las cosas que uso para hacer el café y el chocolate caliente**. –El amo Draco no está acostumbrado a esta vida, él solo necesita un poco de cariño de todos para no sentirse solo, porque como verá, el amo Harry no suele estar aquí muy seguido-** Comento con algo de tristeza y el mayor comprendió, por unos momentos una ideas muy descabelladlas pasaron por su mente pero por suerte fueron solo unos instantes. Se levanto y entrego su tasa mientras le agradecía mudamente, cosa que la mujer comprendió y solo le sonrió.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente hasta el cuarto del rubio, entreabrió la puerta y comprobó que dormía plácidamente. Se atrevió a entrar y acercarse a este, sonrió sin poder evitarlo al notar que era igual que un ángel caído mientras dormía, celestial. Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de este y por unos momentos sintió la necesidad de querer saber más sobre él.

**-Dime Draco, ¿Qué ocultas?-** susurro bajo sabiendo que este no lo oiría y esperando que así fuese, era mejor así, él quería descubrir que ocultaba más no quería usar fuentes como siempre sino que quería saberlo por sí mismo. Pronto sintió una mirada potente clavarse en su espalda, sobresaltándolo de sobre manera.

**-¿No deberías de estar trabajando?-**


	8. Solo un día

**-¿No deberías de estar trabajando?-** La voz de Harry retumbo en la habitación, sobresaltando de sobremanera al otro hombre y asustándolo, claramente. Se separo de Draco con tal rapidez que hasta podría confundirte y hacerte dudar si alguna vez estuvo a su lado, se coloco firme y asintió con su rostro.

**-Esta tarde el Joven amo cayó en la piscina, comprobaba que no le haya dado fiebre por el contacto que tuvo con el agua helada y el viento frio de este día.-** Rápidamente se excuso para no recibir reprimendas, recibió una mirada dudativa y algo enojada del moreno que a paso veloz se acerco al rubio para comprobar por sí mismo que este bien, su temperatura era estable para su suerte.

**-Ya está terminado tu trabajo Stephan, puedes retirarte por hoy-** Dicho aquello el hombre desapareció, casi mágicamente, del lugar. Harry se sentó a orillas de la cama donde el pequeño dormía tranquilamente, no le agradaba del todo dejar su más grande posesión en manos de alguien más, sabía que la lujuria humana era muy grande y no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más él podría controlarse. Y pensó en contratar una mujer pero la única dispuesta aun no estaba en el país porque cuidaba a sus dos preciados tesoros que aun no llegarían. ¿Y quiénes eran?, pronto lo sabrán igual que Malfoy.

Habrían pasado unas tres horas cuando el rubio se despertó y sintió un peso extraño sobre sus hombros. Se giro levemente, adormilado, y observo que Harry reposaba a su lado totalmente dormida y abrazándolo protectoramente. En cualquier caso hubiese gritado o se hubiese asustado pero simplemente estar en aquella casa le daba la sensación de seguridad infinita, cosa que no era cierta pero que prefería creer por su bien y el de los demás.

Se levanto de la cama intentando de no despertar al mayor, y lo logro perfectamente. Se dirigió al baño y miro un largo rato en el espejo, ¿razón?, no había ni siquiera que estaba mirando su "belleza" o algo similar, simplemente lo miraba sin mirar. Sus pensamientos eran nulos, aunque el mirarse tanto comenzaba a darle sueño y sin dudarlo soltó un bostezó, que cubrió educadamente con su mano.

**-Si un tienes sueño vuelve a la cama-** la voz masculina de Harry le hizo sobresaltar, no lo escucho entrar al baño ni se percato de su presencia, se pregunto cuánto tiempo había estado allí más no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, no era realmente importante aquello.

**-No hay tiempo, el señor Zabini llamo por el mediodía para informar que cuanto antes valla a probarme el vestuario para mi primer trabajo. Parece ser que haré publicidad para un perfume.- **Con voz calma pero decidida y algo mandataria paso por un lado del moreno, que apenas se despertaba y tardaba en procesar información, para ir a su cuarto y ver que ponerse para salir. El mayor solo lo observo salir y no se movió de su lugar, totalmente desconcertado, había visto la hora hacia unos minutos y eran por las 18:30 hs o más, y bien sabia que la oficina cerraba a las 20:00 hs., y su viaje duraba aproximadamente una de estas, no había tiempo pero parecía eso no importarle al rubio, quien cuidadosamente y con todo el tiempo del mundo busco su vestuario.

Solo reacciono cuando el pequeño tironeo de su ropa para que le prestase atención, parecía haber querido llamar su atención desde hacía un tiempo y no haberlo conseguido gratamente. Ya vestido y haciéndole ojitos para que se pudiese en movimiento, al fin, salió del baño y apenas colocándose la chaqueta sobre su desarreglada y totalmente arrugada camisa azulada.

**-Vamos, vamos…-** Repitió bajo mientras sin más se retiraron de la casa, antes avisando su retirada y pidiéndole a Stephan que cuidase la casa, quien de mala manera acepto las ordenes de su "amo".

El viaje hasta el edificio fue silencioso, esta vez Draco tomo un libro de la biblioteca y se dedico a leerlo mientras el paseo duró. Abrían llegado a eso de las 19:15 hs o más tarde, quien sabe realmente. Nadie se encontraba ya por los alrededores y apenas alguna que otra luz estaba encendida del gran pedazo de ladrillo frente a ellos, no duraron mucho más para entrar e ir a donde deberían de ir. Caminar por aquellos pasillos parecía de película de terror, solo faltaba oír ruidos raros y que un fantasma deformado saliese de uno de los cuartos para matarlos del susto, pero claro, estaban en la vida real y aquello no pertenecía a ella. El caminar fue tranquilo aunque bien el rubio choco varias veces con distintos objetos por estar leyendo el vendito libro, que aun no descubría el mayor cual era.

**-Si no llegan en 15 minutos todos podrán retirarse-** Se podía oír la voz masculina de Blaise retumbar por los pasillos, parecía estar agotado, pero no importaba mucho ese dato. Se acercaron a la única puerta de la cual salía luz y sin más la abrieron haciendo un sonoro ruido, el cual fue producido por la fuerza con la que cerró el libro el pequeño. Todos los presentes se giraron para verlos, sonriendo el moreno se acerco haciendo gestos con los brazos incomprensibles**. -¡Al fin!, teníamos cita a las ¡17:00! ¿Acaso no tienen reloj?, recuérdenme regalarles uno para su cumpleaños.- **Rodando los ojos se alejo de ellos dándole indicaciones a los pobres empleados que comenzaron a moverse con rapidez.

Una mujer aprecio, de quien sabe dónde, y tomo a Draco por los hombros para llevarlo al vestidor, mientras Harry se sentaba en una silla lejana, aunque no tanto, para observar y no interferir en el trabajo de nadie. En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba todo listo, Draco vestido y maquilla, la luz puesta y cada objeto en su lugar. Zabini rápidamente comenzó a dar indicaciones.

Malfoy vestía con un pantalón de gabardina negro simple, ajustado a su cuerpo aunque sin asfixiarlo, por encima tenía una simple camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco blanco con decoraciones en hilo dorado. Este vestuario le quedaba muy bien, su cabello sutilmente tirado hacia atrás para que no tapase su rostro, sus ojos delineados y con rímel, sus labios apenas con un toque rojo para resaltar, aunque bien no se notaba mucho el maquillaje que llevaba pues era tan pero tan superficial que no se notaría, toda la belleza era natural. Lo hicieron sentarse sobre un sofá al estilo antiguo de cuero negro con plateado aunque apenas se veía el cuero de este ya que colocaron varias mantas blancas sobre este, al azar para que quedase "natural".

Intentaron de que se colocase de diversas maneras pero con ninguna conseguían lo que deseaban, él debía ser la cara del nuevo perfume de hombre "Hybrid Angelus", aunque raro parezca el nombre del perfume pegaba perfectamente con el rubio. Luego de estar una media hora con distintas poses y sin conseguir la deseada se tomaron un receso de 5 minutos, mientras todos se alejaban para tomar algo, un café de preferencia, el rubio se acomodo despreocupadamente en el lugar. Aquella expresión aburrida pero entusiasmada era perfecta, la posición solo demostraba aburrimiento total pero elegancia, estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y tirado hacia atrás para quedar semi-recostado en el sofá, sus brazos descansaban a los lados mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro de entre sus rojizos labios. En un rápido Flash, la foto perfecta fue tomada y sin que nadie reaccionara a tiempo el trabajo estaba terminado. Ahora, simplemente les restaba guardar las cosas y volver a sus casas a descansar o con sus familias.

Cuando al fin el rubio termino de desmaquillarse y cambiar, al salir del cuarto de cambio, recibió un fuerte aplauso de parte de su amado "tutor". Luego de un abrazo y un "Felicidades por tu primer trabajo", se retiraron a la casa, a pesar de el mayor haber querido ir a cenar a algún restaurant él no quiso y debieron de regresar a la casa solo por capricho del modelo. Cuando llegaron cenaron en silencio, ni bien terminaron sus comidas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y con un "Descansa bien" cada quien fue a su cuarto a dormir, aunque con lo que había dormido el rubio por la tarde le costó bastante y se entretuvo leyendo aquel libro que encontró en la biblioteca.

**-Frederico no se dio cuenta que todo era por su culpa- murmuraba** mientras leía entretenido el capítulo de su "novela", aquello le era tan entretenido que no podía dejar de leerlo, a pesar de que seguro le haría mal leer con tan poca luz como la que daba el velador de mesa, él no podía dejar de hacerlo. Estaba tan metido en la historia que no reacciono cuando el sueño lo venció y se perdió en su mundo de sueños, donde seguía él con su imaginación la historia. Lo genial de aquella historia era que tenia de todo un poco y no le costó mucho meterse en el papel de alguno de los personajes y crear su propia aventura, donde su pareja casualmente terminaba siendo Harry.

Su sueño estaba bañado en sangre, en lágrimas y sudor, en una acción interminable y dolorosa, insufrible y tediosa. Lo que podía ver en él era algo que podría traumarlo de por vida, ver como asesinaban a alguien frente a sus ojos, como su cabeza era quitada de su cuerpo y quedaba bañado en sangre, más aquello no parecía importar mucho mientras su pareja de "misión" estuviese bien, mientras Potter siguiese protegiéndolo y no muriese o saliese herido no importaba lo demás, pero lo malo fue cuando a este le dieron un disparo en su brazo, fue tan real el ver todo en cámara lenta que soltó un grito, un grito tan desgarrador que lo siguiente que pudo oír fue:

**-Draco, Draco, pequeño despierta, Draco… vamos dragón despierta, fue una pesadilla-** Y tras escuchar las palabras preocupadas del moreno abrió sus ojos bañados en lagrimas, producto del sueño, y lo abrazo con fuerza dándose así el entendimiento de que solo era un sueño, y que este Harry, el real, estaba vivo y completo aunque bien no hacia mal comprobar lo último. Palmeo su brazo asegurándose que no tuviese nada ante la atenta mirada del mayor, desconcertado y preocupada. **-¿Estás bien?- **Pregunto después limpiando el rastro de lagrimas con du dedo anular, un acto muy cariñoso y fraternal, para el agrado del otro. El menor asintió y pudo notar, luego al mirar el lugar para comprobar que estaba en su cuarto, a Stephan parado en el umbral de la puerta para cerciorar que todo estuviese bien, suspiro suavemente ante tal mirada y volvió su atención a su moreno, del cual aun no se soltaba por simple capricho.**-Vamos, levántate que hoy tenemos un día ajetreado.- **Sonriendo se separo del menor y beso la punta de su nariz juguetonamente provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte del menor, quien se cubrió toda su cara con la manta para que el entrometido guarda espalda no lo viera.

Lo que esa mañana Draco no se esperaba era lo que pronto caería y que el mayor estaba organizando. Dos bombas que harían que todo diera una vuelta de 180º, y eso que ya había dado una de casi la misma potencia, solo que ahora tenía tanto cosas buenas como malas, pero de las malas, mejor ni hablar.


End file.
